


Закат

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: Иногда значение имеет каждая мелочь.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630830) by [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook). 



> Переведено на ФБ-16 для команды неполицейских детективов.

Мисс Марпл подалась вперёд, пристально всматриваясь в только что законченную картину, на которой был изображён вчерашний закат.

— Вот теперь очень мило, дорогая.

Джоан скорчила гримасу.

— Вот именно — мило. Впрочем, я всё ещё надеюсь это каким-то чудом продать.

— Посредственно нарисованную мещанскую акварельку с закатом? — отозвался Рэймонд, который читал книгу, развалясь в кресле на другом конце комнаты. — Очень вряд ли.

Мисс Марпл осуждающе покачала головой.

— Но кое-что меня смущает. — Она показала на деревья в правой части картины. — Вот здесь. Я не вполне уверена, но... Кажется, что-то не так. Ох, ну почему же я не обратила внимание на это раньше? Я так невнимательна!

— Это не похоже на тебя, тётя Джейн, — заметил Рэймонд, поднимая глаза от книги.

Джоан посмотрела, куда указывает палец мисс Марпл.

— Вроде бы птица сидит на дереве. А хотя... Погодите-ка, кажется, на наброске было немного иначе...

— То есть ты нарисовала так, как тебе показалось правильным, — понимающе кивнула мисс Марпл. — Да, вполне допускаю. Люди, к сожалению, склонны видеть не то, что есть на самом деле, а то, что кажется им логичным.

Джоан закончила копаться в своих бумагах и выудила оттуда карандашный набросок.

— Вот, тётя Джейн.

— Ах вот как, — протянула мисс Марпл, внимательно его разглядывая. — Это и вправду очень интересно, дорогая. И думаю, это всё объясняет.

Джоан растерялась.

— Я не вижу...

— Но раньше видела, дорогая. Это трость, вне всякого сомнения: взгляни, она рукоятью зацепилась за ветку. А потом, когда ты пришла с этим наброском и стала рисовать...

— Я превратила её в птицу. Как забавно.

Мисс Марпл отложила рисунок и погладила Джоан по руке.

— Да, но сначала твой намётанный глаз художника зацепился за эту деталь. И, надо сказать, вышло очень удачно.

— Моя дорогая тётя Джейн, — раздался насмешливый голос Рэймонда, — у меня только один вопрос: с чего вдруг вам взбрело в голову, что это именно трость, и какого чёрта она делает на дереве?

Мисс Марпл издала недовольный возглас и попросила:

— Рэймонд, не будешь ли ты столь любезен сходить и снять её оттуда — если она, конечно, всё ещё висит на дереве? Я так на это надеюсь! И потом, наверное, нам стоит сходить в участок и сообщить об этом происшествии сержанту.

— Ну честное слово, тётя Джейн...

Джоан взяла его за руку.

— Милый, есть только один способ узнать, кто из нас прав.

— Не думаю, что это так уж серьёзно, — продолжала мисс Марпл, — однако наверняка никогда не знаешь. Но его надо остановить, и чем раньше, тем лучше.

Рэймонд пожал плечами.

— Ладно, ваша взяла. Я пошёл. Но будь я проклят, если я понимаю, что тут к чему.

Когда он ушёл, мисс Марпл снова повернулась к картине.

— Да, — сказала она, — внимание к мелочам очень важно, знаешь ли. Именно к самим мелочам, а не к нашим фантазиям по их поводу. О, да, дорогая, очень важно.

— Но что же сделал этот таинственный джентльмен? — поинтересовалась Джоан.

Мисс Марпл оглянулась на неё.

— Ну, я не знаю точно. Пока не знаю. Может выясниться, что он замыслил что-то ещё более недоброе, нежели я могу себе представить.

— Как бы то ни было, — сказала Джоан, — думаю, вы правы. Знаете, вы ведь всегда оказываетесь правы.


End file.
